


Entirely Your Fault

by WhenISayRun_Run



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenISayRun_Run/pseuds/WhenISayRun_Run
Summary: "This is your punishment." He snarled. "Next time, you should know better. And better keep it a secret. You know I dislike this sort of things.""You arsehole." Harry coughed."It is entirely your fault." Severus sighed. "You need to grow up."





	

Severus smirked as the white liquid in Harry's mouth caused him to choke, and Harry coughed, spraying it everywhere.  
"This is your punishment." He snarled. "Next time, you should know better. And better keep it a secret. You know I dislike this sort of things."  
"You arsehole." Harry coughed.  
"It is entirely your fault." Severus sighed. "You need to grow up."  
"Even the Queen is allowed to have fun, why can't I? It's not like I do it on regular basis." He coughed.  
"Is this what you consider fun?" Severus smirked, his eyebrow raising.  
"This is what I consider freedom."  
"Go to America then. Enjoy your freedom. I'm glad the kids are not here. That's disgusting."  
"Shut up."  
"Repulsing. Abominable. Foul-"  
"Shut up," Harry grumbled.  
"Nasty. Nauseating-"  
Harry pressed his lips against Severus'.  
"Maybe we can move this to the bedroom?" Harry smirked at him, after a minute long kiss.  
"After what you've done?"  
"Why are you making such big deal of it?"  
"Because! Who drinks out of the bottle?! I don't mind your saliva, Merlin knows I had it everywhere, pillow to arse, but that's the milk bottle! You insisted on buying a reusable one, and now our children have to pour milk with your saliva in it on their cereal!"  
"That is quite disgusting..." Harry muttered.  
"For Merlin's sake, Potter, use a glass, it's not like we wash them by hand."  
"You're right. Sorry. Can we go to bed now?"  
"Say it again."  
"What?"  
"That I'm right," Severus smirked at him.  
"You git."  
"But I'm right. Say it."  
"I was wrong, you were right."  
"You'll get a bonus of the little thing you added there." He smirked again and pulled Harry by his wrist towards the bedroom.  
"I was wrong. So wrong. I can't describe how wro-"  
Severus slammed the bedroom's door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration can come from anything.  
> Even from a glass of milk.


End file.
